Blinded Angel
by beingdifferent
Summary: After getting into a fight with Wolfram, he ends up getting blinded and now must rely on the one person who hurt him the most.


Chapter One: Wounded Angel

"Wolfram...Wolfram where are you?" called Yuri into the dark and gloomy forest. The only response he got was the sound of his own voice coming back to mock him. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Yuri urged his beautiful black stallion into a slow walk. As he continued to scan the woods for any sign of his missing fiance, Yuri couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab at his heart as he remembered why Wolfram was missing in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Of all the places to have and argument, Yuri had to choose the palace gardens. He hadn't meant for the argument to occur in the first place but when he saw a certain blonde knight standing among the blooming flowers, Yuri let his anger get the best of him._

"_Where is it Wolfram?" Yuri shouted walking over to the blonde and stopping in front of him. Wolfram's emerald eyes stared at him in confusion._

"_Where's what?" Yuri glared at him._

"_My locket!" Yuri cried clenching his fists in rage. The locket that he was referring to was a heart shaped, gold chained locket that had been given to Yuri by his grandmother before she passed away. The locket meant so much to him that Yuri only took it off to get a shower or when he went to bed. This morning however, when Yuri woke up and reached towards the dresser to put on the locket, he was horrified to learn that the locket was missing._

_Wolfram stared at him for a moment before he slowly began to realize what Yuri was talking about._

"_You mean that locket you're always wearing?" Yuri simply nodded, too angry and upset to speak. Wolfram frowned._

"_I'm sorry Yuri. I haven't seen it since last night." Wolfram said in a calm voice. This seemed to anger the king more for Yuri narrowed his eyes and frowned at Wolfram._

"_Liar! I know you have it! It's funny how I woke up this morning and both you and the locket were gone!" Hearing the harshness in Yuri's voice, Wolfram flinched._

"_Yuri...I swear I didn't take it." he said reaching out to try and comfort him. But Yuri was beyond wanting to be comforted and took a step back._

"_Just...just stay away from me. I can no longer stand to look at your lying face." Wolfram gasped at Yuri's harsh words and pulled his hand back._

"_Yu...Yuri?" The young king shook his head and turned his back on the stunned knight._

"_I don't want to see you ever again." he said in a cold voice. Behind him, Wolfram felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. As he watched Yuri beginning to walk away, Wolfram bowed his head and clenched his fists.  
"As you wish...your majesty."_

_End Flashback_

As Wolfram's last words echoed through Yuri's mind, he consciously reached up and gripped the locket that was dangling from his neck. The very same locket that had lead to the painful argument in the first place.

As it turned out, not ten minutes after Yuri left Wolfram alone in the garden, Greta ran into Yuri's room bawling her eyes out. Apparently, she had heard the whole argument and wanted to set things straight. Reaching into her pockets, the young girl pulled out the locket and placed it in Yuri's hand. Yuri couldn't believe what had happened and asked Greta to explain.

With tear filled eyes, Greta explained who she snuck into Yuri's bedroom after both he and Wolfram had fallen asleep in each other's arms and walked over to the dresser. As she stared at the pretty locket, Greta wondered what it would feel like to wear it. Looking over to where Yuri and Wolfram lay fast asleep, Greta decided not to wake them and grabbed the locket.

Realizing that he had made a mistake, Yuri quickly left his room to search for Wolfram so he could apologize. However, by the time Yuri made it back to the garden, Wolfram...was gone. Yuri was snapped out of his daze when the sound of thunder filled the air. Jumping in his saddle, Yuri looked up at the sky and noticed that a light drizzle had begun to fall.

Giving a small shudder, Yuri brought his black cloak closer to his body and let out a soft sigh.

'I can't believe I accused Wolfram of taking my locket. What kind of friend am I?' Suddenly, Yuri's stallion shot his head up and stopped in mid-walk. Yuri looked down at his horse in confusion.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked leaning forward in his saddle in order to get a good look at the horse's face. Noticing how intent the horse was looking up ahead, Yuri straightened up in his saddle and squinted to see through the rain.

At first, all Yuri could see was nothing but rain but after a moment, a shadowed figure began to appear. As Yuri squinted to get a good look at the figure, Yuri's stallion let out a happy neigh indicating that _he _at least knew the stranger in the rain. As the stranger got closer and closer to him, Yuri couldn't help but smile as he recognized the blue uniform and familiar blonde hair.

"Wolfram!" he cried happily jumping out of his saddle and starting to make his way towards the blonde. However, Yuri felt his happiness begin to disappear when he noticed that something was terribly wrong with Wolfram.

With each step that Wolfram took, his body seemed to sway and his eyes were half open, as if he were in some kind of trance. As Yuri got closer to him, he couldn't help but notice what appeared to be blood covering Wolfram's face and hair. Taking three gigantic steps, Yuri had managed to reach Wolfram and place his hands on Wolfram's shoulders.

"Hey Wolfram, what happened to you? You're bleeding!" he cried noticing blood flowing from various nicks and cuts on Wolfram's head and face. Hearing Yuri's voice, Wolfram looked at him with half open eyes.

"Yuri...is that you?" he asked reaching up with a pale shaking hand and feeling Yuri's face. Yuri nodded.

"Of course it's me Wolf. Can't you seem me? I'm standing right in front of you." Yuri said clasping Wolfram's hand in his. A look of confusion spread across Wolfram's face before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No...no I can't see you." and with those words, Wolfram allowed the dark void of unconsciousness to claim him and he fell forward into Yuri's safe warm arms.

To be continued...

A/N: I do not own KKM or any of the characters. This was just a story that I thought will be a good one.


End file.
